L'autoportrait
by Leia Tortoise
Summary: Un tout petit texte comme une tranche de vie, ou le dernier chef-d'oeuvre d'une sorcière-peintre médiévale...


Les liens avec l'univers d'Harry Potter son anecdotiques: seulement quelques détails, et les personnages que j'ai imaginé comme étant une autre soeur de Modesty Rabnott et un frère de Bridget Wenlock - des personnages très (beaucoup) secondaires!  
En fait c'est une idée qui m'est venue après un épisode de la série tv Doctor Who, mais le rapport est vraiment très anecdotique aussi (je dois être la seule à le voir, lol).

* * *

L'autoportrait

Mon nom est Egbert Wenlock, maître apothicaire en la cité de Bristol, comté du Sommerset. Mais aujourd'hui je me suis presque complètement retiré de l'activité: je ne fais plus que quelques préparations occasionnelles. Je vis en reclus, chichement, mais je ne saurais être heureux autrement. Car ainsi je peux m'abandonner pleinement au souvenir de ma chère épouse qui n'est plus...

Elle était une très grande sorcière-peintre, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire. Même ses pairs oubliaient leur rivalité pour saluer sa maîtrise et son savoir-faire. Ses commanditaires se déclaraient toujours hautement satisfaits de ses travaux. Les vipères aux langues les plus acérées ne pouvaient que s'incliner devant son incontestable talent.  
Dame Trinity effectuait de magnifiques représentations de légendes ou d'évènements historiques, des bestiaires d'une finesse rare, d'adorables paysages enchantés, et des portraits post-mortem préparés avec tellement d'attention qu'ils en étaient criants de vérité, quand les sortilèges s'activaient après la cérémonie funèbre. Les familles gardaient ainsi à leurs côtés un souvenir animé de leur défunt, atténuant la douleur de sa disparition avec un dernier reflet de la personne qu'il avait été, parvenant même à tenir une conversation simple dans le même esprit qu'il l'aurait fait de son vivant.  
Nul ne savait mieux qu'elle allier les sortilèges et les pinceaux, pour des résultats aussi fameux, incomparables de perfection... Elle avait un véritable don pour insuffler la vie à ses sujets. Elle était la reine de sa petite cour encadrée...

Et j'étais un époux comblé, empli d'une fierté infinie pour ma belle et passionnée virtuose. Par mon métier d'apothicaire, je contribuais pour une infime part à son extraordinaire ouvrage, en lui fournissant ses couleurs et vernis magiques, et j'en retirais une satisfaction toute puérile. C'est d'ailleurs comme un enfant que je m'émerveillais devant son génie... Nous coulions des jours heureux et exaltés, vivant en parfaite harmonie.

Mais nous aurions dû nous douter que tout était trop beau pour durer. Cela commença par des migraines passagères, puis elle prit l'habitude de se coucher de plus en plus tôt, son entrain s'émoussa et son appétit diminua... Elle s'épuisait en un rien de temps, et bientôt elle passa le plus clair de ses jours à se reposer, à réunir ses forces pour les brûler en quelques heures d'activité devant son chevalet - car plus que jamais, elle ne vivait toujours que pour son art.

Alors à mon tour, je m'immergeai dans ma science pour trouver un remède au mal étrange qui la rongeait. On avait l'impression que cela progressait lentement, par paliers, et que cela minait sa magie en plus de saper son énergie. On aurait dit qu'elle se mourrait de l'intérieur. Je lui administrai toutes sortes de thérapies, je lui fis ingurgiter bon nombre de décoctions et breuvages. Je dénichai à grand peine des plantes et des potions rarissimes, j'osai des mélanges inédits et de nouvelles méthodes. Je me résolus à consulter les plus grands maîtres de ma profession et les médicomages les plus réputés, jusqu'aux chamanes venus des contrées les plus lointaines et les plus étranges. Je cherchais inlassablement, j'étudiais sans répit; j'y mis tout mon savoir et je puisai au fond de mon être des ressources insoupçonnées... Mais en vain.

Trinity dépérissait. Depuis les premiers signes sérieux de son affliction, elle n'avait plus accepté aucune commande. Au lieu de ça, elle s'était lancée dans son dernier chef-d'oeuvre, un projet bien plus fou, comme je finis par l'apprendre: elle réalisait son autoportrait. Elle y mettait tout ce qui lui restait, ses dernières parcelles de vie.

Ce ne serait pas un portrait post-mortem normal. Cela surpasserait tout ce qui était connu dans le domaine de la peinture magique. Mais ses pairs n'en sauraient jamais rien, nous nous en étions fait le serment. Ce serait notre secret à tous les deux, notre petit jardin réservé... Notre trésor occulte. Car la toile ne renfermerait pas qu'un simple écho de son esprit défunt: c'est son esprit tout entier qui s'y trouverait réfugié.

Elle n'attendit pas que la mort eût raison de ses dernières forces. La maladie était invincible, mais elle ne céderait pas son ultime bastion: elle préférait partir dans l'honneur. Et dans ses derniers retranchements, elle s'en était donné les moyens... Quand elle se sentit prête, elle se consuma dans la toile, et son corps prostré devant le cadre retomba inerte, enveloppe désormais vide.

J'assistais aux funérailles dans un état second, comme si c'était un autre qui affectait de sauver les apparences et acceptait les condoléances avec un air grave. J'étais tout aussi absent aux repas de famille qui suivirent et se succédèrent, car, n'est-ce pas, la vie continue...

Ma brillante soeur arithmancienne, si douée à jongler avec les chiffres en général et le sept en particulier, et mes belle-soeurs de si bonne contenance, l'une accusatrice de la chasse au vivet doré, l'autre antiquaire respectable, toute cette petite famille qui avait constitué notre environnement douillet, tout ce qui me restait de lien avec la société, me paraissait bien lointain à présent. Je répondais distraitement à leur sollicitude, et elles s'attristaient entre elles sur _"ce pauvre Egbert anéanti par le choc"_, qui _"ne s'en relèverait jamais"_. Et elles déploraient cette _"ironie du sort"_, qu'il _"ne restât rien d'elle que son portrait"_ (car à elles seules j'avais présenté ce qui passait pour son post-mortem expressément préservé du public, qu'elles estimaient particulièrement vivant - si elles avaient su à quel point !). Elles-mêmes regrettaient profondément Trinity, et se demandaient souvent comment elle aurait réagi en telle ou telle circonstance.

Alors quand elles disaient _"Oh, je me demande ce qu'aurait pensé Trinity de cette nouvelle"_, ou _"Comme elle aurait été heureuse"_, _"je suis sûre que Trinity t'aurait approuvé dans ce projet"_, je me contentais de sourire doucement, pensant qu'il me suffirait de le lui demander en rentrant.


End file.
